


Stalker

by dozingyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozingyu/pseuds/dozingyu
Summary: Omzuna kolunu attığı genci motoruna doğru götürerek arkasına bindirdi.Canım yanarken tek yaptığım onları izleyip takip etmek olmuştu. İki senedir yaptığım gibi. Ama bugün her şey bitecekti.





	Stalker

Son iki senedir yaptığım şeyi tekrar ediyordum bugün de. Yine ve yine. Önümde, motorunu son sürat süren O'na yetişmek için deli gibi korkmama rağmen arabayı daha hızlı sürüyordum. Benim gibi, aslında onun gibi hız meraklılarla dolu bir yol olmalı ki normal hızında giden hiç kimse görmemiştim. Ya da hızlı gittiğim için onlar çok geride kalmış olabilirdi.

Sade ama şık cephesiyle bizi karşılayan bir evin önünde durduğunda arabadan inerek hızlı adımlarla eve girip bakış açımdan kayboldu. Bu da tekrarlanan bir sahneydi. Alıştığım bir sahne. En fazla beş dakika sonra dışarı çıkacak ve ben görmek istemediğim ama her seferinde bunu görmek için geldiğim görüntüyle karşılaşacaktım.

Ve işte dışarı çıktı. Yanında tanımadığım bilmem kaçıncı sevişeceği gençle beraber. Sikine düşkün pislik herif. Bir zamanlar böyle değildi. Onu tam olarak tanıdığım zamanlar.

 

-FLASHBACK-

Tek başıma oturduğum çimlerin üstünde ayak sesleri duyduğumda dönüp bakmadım. Gelenin kim olduğunu biliyordum, birazdan saçlarımın arasına bir öpücük konduracak ve yanıma oturacaktı.

Ama öyle olmadı.

"Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol."

"Sen gerçekten çok zeki birisin Baekhyun."

"Gideceğini bilecek kadar."

"Özür dilerim."

"Özür dilemeni gerektirecek bir şey yok. Olmak istediğin kişi olacaksın."

"Buna ihtiyacım var."

"Biliyorum ama bana bir söz ver. Benden başkasına dokunmayacak ve benden başkasını sevmeyeceksin. Hiç değilse ara sıra beni aramanı istiyorum."

"Seni tehlikeye atamam Baekhyun."

"Söz ver Chanyeol."

İçine derince bir nefes çekip gözlerini benden kaçırarak etrafına baktı. Bu sözü vermek onun için zor olacaktı çünkü bozacağını biliyordu. Ben bilmiyordum. Gitmesine rağmen, onunla gitmek için yalvarmama ve onun kabul etmemesine rağmen verdiği sözü tutacağını sanıyordum.

"Söz veriyorum."

Yüzümde olacakları bilmediğimden dolayı tatlı bir gülümseme oluştu.

"Teşekkür ederim."

-FLASHBACK AND-

 

Omzuna kolunu attığı genci motoruna doğru götürerek arkasına bindirdi.

Canım yanarken tek yaptığım onları izleyip takip etmek olmuştu. İki senedir yaptığım gibi. Ama bugün her şey bitecekti.

Chanyeol evine geldiğinde ikisi kıkırdayarak motordan inip eve geçti. O evde neler olacağı tahmin edilir bir şeydi, değil mi? Sevişecekler, sevişecekler ve tekrar sevişeceklerdi. Çünkü Chanyeol anladığım kadarıyla doyumsuzdu.

Beni o zamanlar yeni adım attığı bu tehlikeli hayatında zarar görmemem için bırakmıştı ama şimdi istediği kişiyle sevgili oluyordu. Sanırım kandırılmıştım. Ne acı. Burukça gülümseyerek alnımı direksiyona yasladım. Anlaşılan burada uzun süre bekleyecektim.

\--

Chanyeol bir katildi. Hayır bu korkulacak bir şey değil. Çünkü belli kişileri öldürüyordu sadece. Adalete inancı biraz tuhaf olan biriydi Chanyeol.

Para karşılığı işlerdi cinayetleri. İlk önce öldüreceği kişinin ismini alır ve araştırırdı. Konuştuğu, eğlendiği herkesin arasına gizlice sızar ve o kişinin kötü olup olmadığını öğrenirdi. Evet, tek bir kuralı vardı Chanyeol'ün adam öldürmek için. Kötüyse gözünü kırpmadan öldürebilirdi. İlk cinayetini babasının parasını hiç acımadan yiyip başka adamlarla yatan üvey annesini öldürerek işlemişti. Ve bu ona zevk vermişti. Kötü insanların bu dünyada olmadığını bilmek ona zevk veriyordu. Ve bu işe de böyle başlamıştı Chanyeol. Oldukça çok müşterisi vardı. Hiç acımadan insanları öldürür ve bunun karşılığı para alıp o paraları başkalarıyla yerdi.

Chanyeol'ün hayatı bundan ibaretti. Çok klasik değil mi? Hah. Popomun klasiği.

Ben bu düşüncelerle boğuşurken evin kapısı açılmış ve genç paytak adımlarla dışarı çıkmıştı. Gencin uzaklaşmasıyla arabadan inerek onun evinin kapısında durdum.

Kararsızlıkla ayaklarım bir geri bir ileri gidip geliyordu. Yapmalı mıydım? Yapmamalıydım bence. Yap hadi Baekhyun. Yap. Yap.

Bir anlık cesaretle kapısına hızlıca vurdum. Lanet evin zili yoktu tamam mı?

Chanyeol gelene kadar aklımdan bin kere hiç kapıyı çalmamışım gibi kaçıp gitmek geliyordu.

En sonunda kapı açılmıştı ve ben şu an Chanyeol'un beni delip geçecek olan gözlerine bakıyordum.

"B-baek?"

"S-selam."

Selam? Ah harikasın Baekhyun devam et.

Chanyeol şaşkınlığını sürdürerek yana kaydığında içeri geçmem için izin verdiğini anlamış ve korkakça evden içeri girmiştim.

"Uzun zaman oldu."

"Yaklaşık iki yıl."

Dediğimi başıyla onaylayıp eliyle kanepeyi işaret etti. Anlamazcasına bir kanepeye bir ona baktım.

"Otur."

"Ah."

Sanki her an altımdan dik bıçaklar çıkacakmış gibi temkinlice kanepeye oturarak Chanyeol'u izledim. Karşımdaki koltuğa geçmiş ve deri pantolonun içinde mükemmel görünen bacaklarını üst üste atmıştı. Bense bakire kızlar gibi ayaklarımı birbirine toplamış oturuyordum.

"Neden geldin?"

"Senden bir şey isteyeceğim."

"Evet?"

"Önce su alabilir miyim?"

Heyecanımı dindirmem lazım sadece. Boğazıma yapışıp kalan lanet olası bu şeyde neydi?

"Ne istediğini söyle ve git Baekhyun."

İşte şimdi sinirlerimi bozmuştu. Sanki sürekli onun peşinden koşuyormuşum gibi davranıyordu. Tamam, peşindeydim ama o bunu bilmiyordu ki!

Senelerdir gelmeyen cesaretim bir anda bedenimi ele geçirmiş olmalı ki kendimden emincesine ayağa kalkıp ona yaklaştım. Tam önünde durduğumda gözleriyle tüm vücudumu süzüyordu.

Bedenimi hafifçe ona doğru eğip yüzüne doğru:

"Senden birini öldürmeni istiyorum." dedim. Kaşları alayla yukarı kalmıştı.

"Senin gibi bir bebeğe zarar veren çok olmuş olmalı. Peki söyle, bir şeyler düşüneceğim."

Onun bu cevabına daha da sinirlenerek ayağına vurup diğerinin üstünde olan ayağının yerle buluşmasını sağladım. Bana şaşırmış bir şekilde bakarken onu daha da şaşırtacak bir şey yapıp kucağına oturmuştum.

"Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?"

"Ne? Bacak bacak üstüne atarken kucağına oturmamı nasıl beklersin? Popom acırdı."

"Onu kast etmiyorum. Şu an ne yaptığını sanıyorsun? Hemen in kucağımdan Baek."

"Hayır."

Sinirlice nefesini dışarı verdiğinde ona inat olarak kucağındayken ona biraz daha yaklaşmıştım. Gözlerini daha da büyütüp beni indirmek için atağa geçtiğini fark ettiğimde hızlıca;

"Eğer beni indirmeye çalışırsan sana sürtünürüm Chanyeol." dedim.

Bu onu daha da şaşırtmıştı. Ama hiç değilse durmuştu.

"Tanrım sen nasıl bir sürtük olmuşsun böyle?"

Şaşırma sırası bendeydi. Sürtük? Gittiğinden beri onu sevmeye devam edip hiçbir erkekle çıkmayan, onu takip etmekten birileriyle yatmaya bile vakit bulamayan ben mi sürtüktüm?

Canımın acısını yok sayarak oturduğu koltuğa tırnaklarımı geçirdim.

"Senden birini öldürmeni istiyorum. Çok çok istiyorum. Acı çekmesini istiyorum. Kolay yoldan yapma Chanyeol, mümkün olduğunca uzun süre acı çeksin."

"Pekala. Bana kim olduğunu söyle."

Kucağındaki popomu biraz havalandırarak göğsümü onun göğsüne yasladım. Yüzlerimiz nerdeyse birbirine değecekti. Bu hareketimle derin bir nefes alarak geri çekilmeye çalıştı ama yaslandığı kanepe buna izin vermiyordu.

"Sen. Senin ölmeni istiyorum Chanyeol."

Bu cevabımla ne şaşırmıştı ne de alayla gülümsemişti tek yaptığı gözlerini gözlerimden ayırmadan bana bakmak olmuştu.

"Bunun için çok fazla para vermen gerekecek Baekhyun."

"Sorun değil, vereceğim."

"Öldükten sonra para ne işime yarayacak ki? Başka bir şey daha istiyorum. Çok daha önemli bir şey."

"Ne? Söyle onu da vereceğim."

"Seni istiyorum."

Chanyeol bir anda ayağa kalktığında çığlık atarak, düşmemek için ona sıkıca tutunmak zorunda kalmıştım. Bacaklarımla beline doğru vurmaya çalışıp itiraz ederken o hiç cevap vermeyip bir odaya girmişti.

Sırtım yumuşak yatakla buluşunca ellerim ona vurabileceğim herhangi bir şey arıyordu. Elleri tişörtümü çekiştirmeye başlamıştı. Onu engellemek için sikilesi kollarım fazla güçsüz kalıyordu.

"C-chanyeol ne yapıyorsun?"

"Seni soymaya çalışıyorum, izin verirsen."

Kollarımın baskısını umursamadan üstümdekilerden hızlıca kurtulmuştu. Ben utançla ona bakamazken o ise her gün bana dokunuyormuş gibi elini çıplak vücudumda gezdirmeye başlamıştı.

Ben nefes nefese kalmışken o kendi tişörtünü çıkararak bir anda pozisyon değiştirip yatağa oturdu. Bense onun tam üyesinin üstüne gelecek şekilde kucağındaydım.

"Cildinin bu kadar güzel olduğunu bilmiyordum Baek."

Dudakları kulak mememe sürtünüyordu. Bulunduğu yer hoşuna gitmiş olacak ki kulak mememi dudaklarının arasına alıp emerek ısırmaya başladı. Daha fazla ileri gitmesin lütfen. Senelerdir içimde aç bir aslan yatıyordu. Bu küçük dokunuşlar onu hemen etkileyebilirdi.

Dudakları aşağıya doğru inip boynumu emmekle oyalanırken nerdeyse kurtulmakla alakalı tüm düşünceler beynimi terk edecekti.

Dudakları boynumdan meme uçlarıma kaydığında gözlerim titreşerek zevkle kapanmaya başlamıştı. İnliyordum. Tanrım bu his çok güzeldi.

Ama sonra gözlerim bir şeye takıldı, yatağın hemen yanındaki masada Chanyeol'ün silahı duruyordu.

Zevk alırmışçasına inlemelerime devam ederek silaha ulaşmanın bir yolunu düşündüm. Ah. Evet. Tabii ya. Olduğumuz durumdan daha iyi ne olabilirdi ki?

Chanyeol'ü yatağa yatırıp gözlerinin içine bakarak yüzüne doğru ilerledim.

Kasıklarım onun yüzüne gelecek şekilde durduğunda suratındaki sırıtmadan ne istediğimi anlamış olduğunu fark ettim.

"Em onu Chanyeol, lütfen."

Henüz tam olarak sertleşmemiş üyemi diliyle yaladığında vücudum zevkle gerildi. Ama amacımı unutmamalıydım yoksa bu yataktan sağ çıkacak olan kişi ben değil, o olurdu. Onun doyumsuzluğuna bu küçük vücudum katlanamazdı.

O penisimle oyalanırken sol kolumu masaya doğru uzatıp silaha ulaşmaya çalıştım. Biraz daha. Çok az. Hadi ama.

"AH!"

Chanyeol dilini deliğimin içine gönderdiğinde çığlık atarak popomu ona biraz daha itmiştim.

Farkında olmadan elim silaha ulaşmıştı bile. Silahı aldığımda sol elimi arkama saklayarak tekrar bedenimi onun kasıklarının üstüne doğru kaydırdım. Hiçbir şeyden haberi yoktu çünkü bedenimi kaydırırken ona doğru iyice eğilmiştim ve diliyle beni yalamaya çalışıyordu. Gözleri zevkle kapanmıştı. Tam üyesinin üstüne oturduğumda kurnazca gülümsedi. Onu içime alacağımı sanıyordu. Benden önce başka pis bir deliğe girdiğine emin olduğum penisi içime alacağımı sanıyordu.

Sağ elimle onun ellerini tutarak bedeninde iki yana açılmış olan bacaklarımın altına aldım. Dizlerimle kollarına iyice baskı yapıyordum. İşte şimdi kıpırdayamazdı.

Sakladığım silahı ona doğru tuttuğumda gözleri başta şaşkınlıkla açılırken daha sonra sinirle kısılmıştı. Hayatında yaşamadığı duygu karmaşasını birkaç saat içinde ona yaşatıyordum.

"Bırak onu Baekhyun."

"Başkasını siktikten sonra beni de elde edebileceğini nasıl düşünürsün?"

"Neden beni takip ediyorsun?"

Demek biliyordu.

"Bana zarar gelmemesi için terk ederken neden şimdi başkalarıyla gönül eğlendiriyorsun?"

"Hala beni seviyor musun?"

Bu sorusuna gülerek:

"Seviyor muyum? İki senede ne kadar çok değiştiğimi bilmiyorsun Chanyeol." dedim.

"Beni öldürebilecek kadar mı?"

"Seni öldürebilecek kadar."

"Neyi duymak istiyorsun? Evet seni hiçbir zaman sevmedim. Ve evet, zarar görmemeni istemediğim için senden ayrılmak sadece bir bahaneydi."

Onun iğrenç gözlerine ifadesizce bakarken dışa vurduğum duygusuzluğun aksine içimde bir volkan patlıyordu.

"Bunu bilmediğimi mi sanıyorsun?"

Silahı yüzüne biraz daha yaklaştırdığımda altımda çırpınmaya başlamıştı.

"Bırak şunu Baekhyun."

Silah tam alnında durduğunda onun hep yaptığı gibi alayla gülümseyip;

"Sen hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun. Benim hakkımda hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun Chanyeol." duygusuzca bu sözleri fısıldadım.

Tam ağzını açıp bir şey söyleyecekken silahı doğrulttuğum alnından indirerek ağzına soktum. Tetiğe hiç tereddüt etmeden bastığımda biliyordum ki hayattayken duyduğu son sözler bunlar olmuştu.

 

"KESTİK! Lanet olası azgın piç! Ölüyorsun orada! Nasıl olurda ölürken sertleşebilirsin?"

Yönetmen ona kızdığında, Chanyeol gözlerini devirerek bana bakmış ve göz kırpmıştı.

"Ne yapabilirim? Sevgilimi çıplak bir şekilde üstümde oturturken ne düşünüyordunuz asıl?"

"Sorgulamayı kes ve o şişkinliğine bir çözüm bul. Hemen."

Chanyeol beni kucağından kaldırıp söylenerek banyoya ilerlerken ben de onun peşinden koşturarak gittim.

Banyoya girip kapıyı kapatacakken onu durdurup içeri girdiğimde bana bakarak yaramazca sırıtıyordu.

"Seninle aynı filmde oynamamam gerektiğini biliyordum."

"Ne? Beni istemiyor musun?"

Üzgünce ona bakmamdan etkilenmemiş bir şekilde aptal sırıtmasına devam ediyordu. Karnına bir yumruk atmamla sırıtması daha da genişledi.

"Neden gülüp duruyorsun?"

"Sadece hala çıplak bir şekilde karşımda durman hoşuma gitti."

"Senin sapık düşüncelerin yüzünden en zor sahneyi tekrar çekmemiz gerekecek aptal."

"Neden herkes suçu bende buluyor? Asıl suçlu sensin!"

"Hormonlarını dizginleyemediğin için suçlusun tabii ki!"

Chanyeol bağırmamla kocaman elleriyle yanaklarımı tutmuş ve dudaklarımı dudaklarına yapıştırmıştı.

Dili dudaklarımda gezinirken, küçük bir zevk mırıldanmasıyla girmesi için izin vererek ağzımı araladım. Dili benim dilime değdiğinde banyonun içinde yankılanacak kadar bir inleme bırakmıştık.

Sertçe dudaklarımı ve dilimi emiyordu, yavaşlaması için geri çekilmeye çalışıyordum ama beni bırakmamakta kararlıydı.

Yine de uyarımı anlamış olmalı ki dudakları, dudaklarımdan ayrılıp yanaklarıma kaydı. Sulu öpücüklerle tüm yüzümü ıslatıyordu.

"Nerede bunlar? Banyoda sevişmeyi bırakıp hemen buraya gelin ve şu filmi bitirin! Benimde gidip sevişmem gereken bir eşim var!"

Yönetmenin bize bağıran sesi geldiğinde Chanyeol kahkaha atarak alnını alnıma yasladı.

"İki sene boyunca seni bekletmiş olsam ve başkalarıyla yatmış olsam aynı oynadığın karakterdeki gibi beni acımadan öldürür müydün?"

Sorusuna karşı gülümserken cevap vermeden kapıya doğru yöneldim.

"Cevap versene!"

"Tabii ki öldürürdüm."

Dilimi çıkararak ona cevap verdiğimde tekrar çok sevdiğim kahkahasını atarak arkamdan gelmiş ve belime sarılmıştı. Öldüremeyeceğimi o da biliyordu. Ama belki de öldürebilirdim bilmiyorum.

"Belki de öldürmelisin. Böylece akşamki acılı seanstan kurtulursun."

Chanyeol'ün bu lafına kahkaha attığımda yönetmen tekrar bağırmaya başlamıştı.

 

"O sikini Baekhyun'un içinden hemen çıkar ve buraya gel Chanyeol!"


End file.
